Lazy Days - A Hetastuck GamzeeRussia Lemon
by Pineapple Circus
Summary: Ivan settles in for a nice, quiet, relaxing day alone. Just him, chocolate, and the internet. When his best bro Gamzee comes over bringing drinks, cuddlefest escalates into... You get the idea. Also, this is the only Russia lemon I've written in which he tops, albeit from the bottom, and I kinda got lazy, so it might suck. Rated M, based off an RP with BFF Bree. You've been warned.


Maybe it was the fact that it was Saturday. Maybe it was something in the air. Whatever it was, the day had been slow for Ivan, which was just fine by him. The Russian was curled up in a fuzzy blanket in a heap on his bed, idly scrolling down his Tumblr dashboard with one hand and nibbling on a bar of Hershey's chocolate with the other. Yup, perfection… Well, mostly. If he just had some vodka, then it would be perfection. Too bad he was too lazy to go downtown to buy some. Oh well, chocolate was just as good.

Suddenly, the tranquility was interrupted by loud banging noises at the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to bust in with a battering ram. "Duuuuuuuude! C'mon, ya fat ass cotton candy ninjalo mothafucka! Lemme in, I brought, uhh, gifts n' shit!"

Ivan knew immediately who it was. It could only be Gamzee Makara, also known as his best friend, bro, and all-round homie. They'd been closer than two peas in a pod since forever. Gamzee was a little strange, but Ivan had learned to love his strangeness. Rolling off his bed and falling on the floor with an audible 'thump', Ivan pulled himself up, and holding the blanket about him like a cape, he waddled over to the front door. He decided to mess with Gamzee.

As the Russian opened the door a crack, he peeked around so that only his deep violet eyes were visible. "Password, please." He said, stifling a giggle.

A confused Gamzee blinked slowly and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't remember Ivan having a password, nor had there been any discussion of one. "Uhhhhh… Now shit man, that ain't motherfuckin' fair. Ain't a motherfucker all up and got the fresh-up freedom to fuckin' visit his homeboy no more?"

This was just too priceless. Ivan couldn't help it; he had to giggle, and he did so like a devious five year old who had stolen a cookie. "Izvinite, I was only playing. I don't have a password. Make yourself at home." Ivan opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside so his friend could enter.

"Ahahahah, a'ight. Well all-motherfuckin'-right then man, I'm down!" Gamzee said as he casually sauntered inside and plopped his gifts down on the coffee table and himself on the couch. "I's in the 'hood and broughtcha some motherfuckin', uhh, vodka, yeah. Know how you up n' love that shit." He said as he popped open a strawberry kiwi Faygo he had brought for himself.

Ivan closed the door behind his guest and followed him over to the couch, slouching beside him and adjusting his blanket. His eyes nearly lit up at the sight and mention of vodka, and he readily grabbed it and opened it up, taking a long drink, but not of course before a grateful brohug. "Ahh, spasibo bol'she!" He exclaimed happily. "You know, oddest thing, right before you showed up I was just thinking about how much I needed a drink of some. Miracles, huh?" He giggled, knowing how much of a fascination his juggalo friend seemed to have with miracles.

"Hahahahah, fuck yeah, brother. Motherfuckin' miracles… Fuckin' amazing." Gamzee agreed, getting rather starry-eyed and ending on an absent-minded note. He lived for Ivan's brohugs; they were always so warm and inviting and just ahhhhhh. He had always had a small crush on the Russian; It didn't help that he was currently in a rather high state, like he usually was. He had smoked a few joints before he had come here. It was the only thing he was doing for his schizophrenia: Gamzee refused to take his meds, but the weed usually kept him calm enough. He sighed contentedly.

Ivan, who had gotten his fill of vodka for the time being, capped the bottle and set it back down on the coffee table before throwing his blanket over Gamzee so he wouldn't get cold. He then proceeded to yawn and lazily slump against the other. "So how've you been?" He inquired sleepily.

"Brother, I have been all shades'a motherfuckin' awesome. It's like, someone made a fuckin' pie out of rainbows and magical glittery fuckin' unicorn vomit and threw it at my fuckin' face, like, wooooowww." He laughed, casually putting an arm around Ivan's shoulders and pulling him into a snuggle.

Ivan didn't mind, in fact he rather enjoyed it. Ivan had always been a rather affectionate person, but it seemed like he could never be affectionate with people and not seem creepy. Gamzee, it seemed, was the same way. For some reason the two could nearly always be affectionate with each other and neither questioned. Of course, nothing pertaining to an actual relationship had ever occurred, just lots and lots of brohugs and snuggles. "Oh really?" Ivan inquired, yawning again and snuggling up to him. "That's great, Gamz!"

"Yeeeah man, to the hell motherfuckin' yeah it is. Heh heh heh." Gamzee was in a good mood. He hadn't been lying about that. In fact, it was the best he'd felt in a long time. He felt sleepy, high, and loved. He let out a long sigh and dozed off, snoring quietly.

Ivan did the same, and the two slept peacefully for quite a while.

When Gamzee woke up, Ivan was still asleep. Their faces were so close that Gamzee could feel Ivan's warm breath. He smiled lopsidedly, pressing a soft, innocent kiss against the other male's lips, just to try it.

It was then that Ivan woke up. What a thing to wake up to! Strangely, Ivan didn't really mind all that much, but he was rather flustered. He could feel a light blush peppering his cheeks.

Gamzee pulled away, gently stroking Ivan's silver locks. "You are such a gorgeous fuckin' miracle…" He breathed. "Ah, man, I've wanted to do that for so long you have no clue..." His pale, bloodshot eyes fell, along with his hand. "Heh… Sorry."

"Nyet, nyet!" Ivan said quickly, taking Gamzee's hand. "I… That was beautiful, Gamzee. I had always hoped my first would be just so…" After a brief moment, he inquired in a slightly pleading tone, "…Kiss me again?"

Gamzee looked down at their hands, then back up at Ivan. Without saying anything, he pulled the Russian onto his lap and into another kiss. Smirking into the kiss, he tilted his head for better leverage as he explored his new territory. As he did this, his hands again fell, this time to rest on Ivan's waist.

This caused a quiet moan from Ivan as he let Gamzee do as he pleased. Ivan's arms slowly snaked up around the other male's neck, gently pulling him closer. His hands found Gamzee's thick black hair.

Eventually Gamzee had to break for air. Pulling fractions of a centimeter away, he let a devious grin slip. "Hey, bro… Anyone ever tell you what a motherfuckin' sex bomb you are? Mmm, rawr! Honk honk, baby!" He chuckled lowly and pecked Ivan's lips briefly again, his hands lowering even further, past Ivan's waist. "Mmm, I love you so much…"

By this point, Ivan's face was a nice soviet crimson colour. He bit his lip, looking down at where Gamzee's hands had gravitated. "No," he said quietly. "I don't believe anyone has…" His eyes snapped back up to Gamzee's at that last comment. "You… Love me? I, wow, Gamzee… I… I love you too."

"Well whaddaya think we should up and fuckin' do about that, honeybuns?" Gamzee questioned, smirking as he groped Ivan's bottom. "Honk honk."

"Mnnh," Ivan's eyes fluttered closed, biting his lip again. "Oh, I'm sure you can think of something, da…?"

"Hell to the motherfuckin' yeah I can." Gamzee said huskily, doing an eyebrow waggle as he withdrew his hands from Ivan's bottom and slipped them instead up under the thin cloth of his t-shirt. Throwing it to the side, Gamzee slowly stroked Ivan's chest.

Ivan shivered. "Ahh… Gamzee…"

"Shhh, bro, don't say a word." Gamzee said, closing his eyes and nuzzling Ivan's chest.

"Gamzee, I just thought you should know… I'm a virgin…"

Gamzee stopped, looking up. "You don't mind me bein' your first?"

Ivan gave him a small smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then you ain't gonna be virgin for much motherfuckin' longer." Gamzee growled, wasting no time in yanking down Ivan's sweatpants and boxers, grinning hungrily at the sight that greeted his eyes. Gripping Ivan's member, he rubbed it up and down.

"Ohhh, bozhe moy…!" Ivan gasped, bucking into Gamzee's hand and growing harder as this went on. "G-Gamzee…"

"Mmm… Motherfuckin'… precious." Gamzee murmured, grinning stupidly. Once he figured Ivan was hard enough, he simply stopped, causing a very flustered Ivan to look down in annoyance. Gamzee's grin widened. He didn't say anything, just sat Ivan down on the couch next to him.

Gamzee stood up and began stripping. It was like he was some sort of expert in this: it was slow, it was seductive. Watching this only made Ivan's heart pound faster, and his member grow harder. Once Gamzee was done, he smirked, climbing onto Ivan's lap.

Slowly, he lowered himself down onto Ivan's member backwards. Sweet mirthful messiahs, Ivan was so huge! "Ahh, shit!" Gamzee gasped out, gritting his teeth. It hurt considerably more than it should've, considering they had forgotten lube, but it still felt great. "Shit shit shit, motherfucker…! Daaayum!"

"Mnhh…!" Was Ivan's only response as he squeezed his eyes shut. Man, inside of Gamzee was so warm! Ivan groaned, bucking his hips again.

Gamzee made a soft, muffled moaning noise. After a couple moments, he began to ride the Russian, gently at first, then a bit faster, rougher.

Ivan, who was really enjoying this, actually felt a little guilty at the amount of pleasure he was taking. Thus, he proceeded to wrap his arms around Gamzee's waist and grab the other male's member, holding it firmly and rubbing up and down as Gamzee had done earlier.

"Aahhh, hot damn, jesus, Ivan…!" Gamzee bit his lip. "F-Fuuuuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck! I-Ivan, I'm close, man…!"

"Mnhh…! A-Ahh, Gamzee…!" Was all Ivan managed to get out. He was one step ahead of Gamzee; he saw stars as he hit his climax, a sweet release.

It was the warmth and suddenness of Ivan's cum filling him that sent Gamzee over the edge. He came as well, the white substance spilling all over him, Ivan's arms, and the couch. "Sh-Shit." Gamzee panted, and not bothering to detach himself, he leaned back against Ivan and closed his eyes.

Ivan hummed in contention, setting his chin on top of Gamzee's head. "I'm glad I got out of bed today."


End file.
